


Кто такой Б. Аллен?

by Allive



Series: Кто такой Б. Аллен? [1]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Minor Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Minor Eddie Thawne/Iris West, Protective Joe West, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 04:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9476273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allive/pseuds/Allive
Summary: Джо всегда будет защищать Барри. Сможет ли он защитить его от самой судьбы?





	

Барри почти двенадцать, и он напоминает маленького озлобленного волчонка. Джо больно смотреть на то, как закрылся в себе ребенок, и старается лишний раз не давить. Все они привыкают к чему-то новому в их жизнях – Барри к тому, что, кроме Джо и Айрис, у него больше никого нет, Джо к тому, что теперь у него двое беспроблемных – почти – детей, а Айрис к тому, что теперь у нее появился брат.  
  
Каждый раз, когда Барри отказывается от ужина, закрывается в своей комнате, приходит из школы с разбитой губой или рассеченной бровью, сердце Джо разбивается на маленькие кусочки. Но еще больше его ранит недоверие мальчика.  
  
О том, что у него есть Имя, Джо узнает от Айрис. Прикрывает на мгновение глаза: он никудышный отец, почему он не поговорил об этом с Барри? Что если оно появилось во время этих трагичных событий? Что если Барри нужно обсудить это с кем-нибудь?..  
  
Однако Джо осознает, что ребенок вряд ли пойдет ему на встречу, а потому аккуратно расспрашивает Айрис о том, что она знает. Ей известно не так много.  
  
– Барри сказал, оно у него всегда было, что он родился с ним, – шепчет Айрис на ухо отцу самую сокровенную тайну, которая, возможно, может стоить ей дружбы с Барри.  
  
– Айрис, детка, ты его видела? – спрашивает Джо, искренне надеясь, что ему повезет. Но девочка только качает головой.  
  
Обычно дети не скрывают Имена своих соулмейтов от родителей на случай, чтобы они были готовы к тому, если этот человек появится в жизни их ребенка слишком рано. И Джо больно от осознания, что Барри не готов. И даже то, что он сам уже в мыслях называет его своим ребенком, нисколько не помогает.  
  
Узнает он случайно. Барри заболевает, хватает сильную простуду. У него температура под сорок и, кажется, он начинает бредить. Вызванный на дом педиатр Айрис выписывает лекарства и утверждает, что надо просто переждать эту ночь. Айрис тоже не спит, но у Джо нет сил выяснять отношения и с ней. Он приносит дочери горячий шоколад в постель и разрешает почитать, пока она не уснет, а сам снова закрывается в комнате Барри.  
  
Барри спит беспокойно, ворочается и хнычет. Он постоянно приваливается к приемному отцу в поисках тепла, но вряд ли осознает, что это Джо, а не Нора. Джо обнимает ребенка, шепчет что-то успокаивающе, и считает за победу, когда Барри затихает в его руках. Он дремлет, продолжая касаться спины мальчика, периодически в полусне поднимая руку и дотрагиваясь до его лба. К трем часам утра температура начинает спадать, и Джо проваливается в беспокойный сон, ютясь на самом краешке кровати. Просыпается он через пару часов, как от толчка. Во сне Барри умудрился отползти от него на другой конец, скинув одеяло. Он дышит равномерно, верх его пижамы сбился, штаны сползли. Джо очень осторожно тянет одеяло ближе с намерением укрыть ребенка, и вдруг резко просыпается, видя ровные буквы на коже Барри чуть ниже поясницы. Он задерживает на мгновение дыхание и подвигается так, чтобы различить в утренних сумерках написанное.  
  
Л Снарт.  
  
Четкий ровный шрифт, будто роспись твердой руки. Фамилия кажется знакомой, но Джо, выдохнув, все-таки накрывает Барри одеялом. Он собирается сохранить этот секрет, пока ребенок сам не поделится с ним.  
Джо терпит неделю. Фамилия не дает ему покоя и буквально преследует. Барри выздоравливает дома в течение этого времени, и Уэст занимается обычными делами, проводя максимальное количество часов с ним и Айрис. Но в первый же полный рабочий день в участке перестает сопротивляться искушению и пробивает Имя Барри по базе. В свое время так же он поступил и с Именем Айрис, но, черт возьми, Э. Тоуна там нет, что частично его успокаивает.  
  
Что ж. К результату он не готов. А точнее, целым двум.  
  
Л. Снарт – номер 1. Льюис Снарт. Грязный коп, взяточник, грабитель, осужденный преступник, и определенно «отец года».  
  
Л. Снарт – номер 2. Сын Льюиса Снарта, Леонард. Вор, грабитель, подозреваемый во многих преступлениях штата.  
  
Джозеф откидывается на спинку стула, потрясенно вглядываясь в дела Снартов. Окей. Ладно. Льюиса, по очевидным причинам, можно вычеркнуть. Остаются его… дети? Джо щелкает мышкой, и данные социальных служб утверждают, что у Льюиса еще есть дочь – Лиза Снарт. Номер 3? Снова «Л»! Не идеально, но… по крайней мере, на нее в полицейской базе ничего нет.  
  
_Пока нет_ , с тоской думает Джо и закрывает базу. То, что он уже знает об этой семейке, заставляет его только сильнее нервничать и кусать губы. К счастью, Джо обладает достаточной выдержкой, чтобы никак не показать Барри ни своего волнения, ни того, что он знает. Тем более тогда, когда Барри начинает оттаивать, что становится заметнее после его болезни. Или возможно, так на него влияет разговор с родным отцом. Как бы ребенок не пытался скрыть свои визиты в Айрон Хайтс от опекуна, Джо, конечно, в курсе. Он попросил знакомых работников тюрьмы приглядеть за Барри, и сообщить ему, если тот придет к отцу. Джо презирает себя за то, что так и не набрался смелости посетить Генри, а теперь, зная о том, что возможный соулмейт Барри преступник, он не может заставить себя рассказать об этом лучшему другу. Но им необходимо об этом поговорить, особенно, с учетом того, что Генри как раз находится в привычной для Льюиса Снарта среде, и может услышать знакомую фамилию.  
  
Больше всего на свете Джо хочет не встревать в это. Он не желает знать ничего, что может навредить Айрис или Барри. Такой человек, как Снарт, определенно опасен. Но Джо уже в это вовлечен. С того самого дня, когда обнял бьющегося в истерике Барри, на глазах которого отец убил его мать.  
  
У судьбы странное чувство юмора. Люди встречаются, находят друг друга, влюбляются, но все равно в итоге сталкиваются лоб в лоб со своим соулмейтом. Кто-то рождается с Именем, как Барри, кто-то получает метку с рождением своего соулмейта, иногда метки появляются одновременно во время встречи двух людей. Но все равно природа устроена так, что ты не пройдешь мимо того самого человека. Как ты не противишься, не пытаешься скрыть, не показываешь Имя, все равно однажды встреча состоится. Джо может только надеяться, что и Барри, и Айрис будут к этому готовы.  
  
Так или иначе, этот день должен настать. Нельзя работать в полицейском участке Централ-сити и ни разу не столкнуться хотя бы с одним Снартом.  
  
– Джо, ты просил сообщить, если задержат Снарта, – его напарник Фред стучит папкой по его столу, и Джо подскакивает на месте.  
  
– Которого? – спрашивает он и судорожно сгребает документы, сглатывая сухой ком в горле.  
  
– Младшего, – Фред кривится. – Ублюдок точно виновен, но на него ничего нет! – он разводит руками. – Капитан передал все данные криминалистам, надеюсь, сможем его посадить.  
  
Джо кивает, на ходу накидывая кобуру с табельным оружием.  
  
– Я могу с ним поговорить?  
  
– Джо, ты знаешь правила, – Фред мнется. – По личным вопросам…  
  
– Я хочу допросить его по делу. Пожалуйста, Фред. Это важно.  
  
Он не говорит ничего лишнего, но Фред неплохо его знает и точно умудрился прочитать что-то в его лице, а потому молча отдает папку с ходом расследования.  
  
По пути в допросную комнату Джо мимоходом проглядывает бумаги. Взлом, проникновение на частную территорию, кража в особо крупном размере… Как? Как при всем при этом Снарт умудрился не оставить следов?.. Парень хорош, вынужден признать Джо. Все было просчитано до мельчайших нюансов, каждая минута выверена, преступники прекрасно осведомлены о расположении камер и ни разу не попались в поле зрения. Нахмурившись, Джо изучает материалы дела. Действительно, вряд ли Снарт смог бы провернуть все это в одиночку. Но уж точно не сдаст своего подельника. Такие, как он, не сдают.  
  
Леонард Снарт оказывается симпатичным молодым мужчиной. У него яркие голубые глаза и коротко стриженые волосы. Он смотрит прямо на Джо, расслабленно откинувшись на стуле, с таким выражением лица, будто в гостях, а не является главным подозреваемым в ограблении.  
  
Джо молча кладет папку перед ним, но не раскрывает. Окидывает Снарта внимательным взглядом, против воли задумавшись, где же Имя. Но нет, нельзя об этом думать. Как минимум, это невежливо. Даже преступникам на официальных фотографиях разрешено прятать Имена. Слишком личное, слишком сокровенное.  
  
– Детектив Джозеф Уэст, – коротко представляется он. Снарт в ответ только изгибает губы в подобие улыбки.  
  
– Польщен, – и чертов глубокий голос под стать его холодным глазам. – Уверен, мне нет нужды называть свое имя, – Джо слышит эту издевку, но не заостряет на ней внимания.  
  
– Тебя видели на пересечении Второй и Третьей авеню за десять минут до ограбления. Согласно нашим подсчетам, именно столько времени занимает дорога до этого места, – он достает фотографию развороченного замка на месте преступления. Снарт кидает безразличный взгляд и пожимает плечами:  
  
– Я гулял.  
  
– Один?  
  
– Нет, конечно, – насмешливо тянет подозреваемый. – Я был со своей сестренкой.  
  
Джо неосознанно напрягается. Интуиция не может подвести его на этот раз.  
  
– Вот как. Значит, уже приобщаешь ее к семейному бизнесу?  
  
– Не понимаю, о чем вы, – Снарт не меняется в лице. Вот это выдержка.  
  
Добиться Джо ничего не удается. Ни ему, ни Фреду, ни Капитану. Снарт расслаблен, безучастен и ни разу не допускает ни единой ошибки даже под перекрестным допросом.  
  
– Придется отпустить его, – с сожалением констатирует Фред, с презрением разглядывая Снарта сквозь зеркальную стену допросной.  
  
– Я чую, что это он, – в десятый раз повторяет Джо. – Знаю.  
  
– Одного знания недостаточно.  
  
– Он был с сестрой и практически признался в этом, – Джо недоверчиво качает головой. – Не могу поверить, что мы просто так его отпустим.  
  
Фред утешающе хлопает его по плечу.  
  
– Хочешь, я скажу ему?..  
  
– Позволь мне, – Джо набирается смелости и распахивает дверь. – Ты свободен, Снарт.  
  
Тот поднимается на ноги, показательно трет пальцами запястья – а его ведь даже не сковывали наручниками! – и тщательно поднимает ворот своего пальто. Будто что-то скрывает…  
  
– Благодарю, детектив, – Снарт медленно проходит мимо него на выход, и Джо не сдерживается. Резко выставляет руку перед ним, задерживая, и глухо говорит:  
  
– Уезжай из Централ-Сити, Снарт. Если ты вернешься в город, помоги тебе Бог. Я тебя посажу. Тебя и всю твою семейку.  
  
И как бы он не старался, голос дрожит от ярости.  
  
Губы Снарта расползаются в улыбке, будто он узнал что-то важное. Он опускает взгляд, показательно смотря на препятствующую ему руку, и Джо медленно отстраняется, пропуская его.  
  
– Как интересно. Что же вы так отчаянно защищаете, детектив Уэст, что опустились до угроз подозреваемым? – шелковый голос Снарта режет по ушам. – Могу предположить, что имею к этому прямое отношение. И это… интригует.  
  
– Убирайся, – Джо почти гордится собой: по крайней мере, он не врезал Снарту на глазах у половины участка.  
  
Снарт хмыкает и делает шаг вперед, взгляд Джо против воли пробегает по воротнику пальто. Там, за ним, высокий ворот свитера, и, Джо почти уверен, Имя.  
  
– Скажите, детектив, Б. Аллен имеет к этому отношение? – Снарт оборачивается и успевает заметить, как дергается не ожидающий вопроса Джо. – Забавно. По вашей реакции я могу сказать многое, детектив. Так, кто такой Б. Аллен?  
  
Джо срывается, подается вперед и резко хватает Снарта за грудки. Рядом тенью возникает Фред, прикрывая его. Всегда прикрывая.  
  
– Послушай меня, ублюдок, если ты, или твоя сестра, или твой отец хоть на метр приблизитесь к нему…  
  
– О, так это он! – Снарт медленно отцепляет пальцы Джо от своего пальто. – Спасибо за информацию.  
  
Уэст захлебывается гневом, и в какой-то момент он уверен, что сорвется. Но Фред удерживает его, что-то резко бросив Снарту. Тяжело дыша и почти повиснув на надежной руке друга, Джо обмякает, сверля взглядом спину Снарта.  
  
Тот, сделав еще несколько шагов, снова оборачивается и негромко говорит:  
  
– Сколько ему? Лет 11? Ты же понимаешь, что встреча состоится? Рано или поздно.  
  
– Лучше поздно, – рычит в ответ Джо, чувствуя себя таким беспомощным. – И я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы это случилось, как можно позже.  
  
Снарт смеется и, закинув в рот пластину жвачки, говорит:  
  
– Это не в твоих силах.  
  
Дверь за ним захлопывается.  
  
И, тяжело опустившись на ближайший стул, Джозеф Уэст жалеет только о том, что это действительно не в его силах.


End file.
